Kenapa?
by Liaalicious
Summary: Curahan hati seorang gadis yang merasa keberadaannya tidak diharapkan. Based on true story, maybe?


**Kenapa?**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media.

**WARNING! **Jelek, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, OOC, typo dimana-mana, gak bermutu, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

**(A/N: Based on true story, maybe?)**

-o-o-o-

**Gumi POV**

Lagi.

Wanita itu memarahiku dan membentakku. Aku selalu dipandang sebelah mata olehnya. Apa yang aku lakukan selalu **salah** menurutnya. Tak pernah apa yang aku lakukan dihargainya sedikit pun. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarku, aku pun menghempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur.

Kupandang langit-langit kamarku sambil menerawang. Dadaku terasa **sakit** dan **sesak**. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa, selain menumpahkan ke**galau**anku ini kedalam tulisan.

_Aku tau aku ini __**bodoh**_

_Aku tau aku ini selalu __**menyusahkan**_

_Aku juga tau aku tak pernah bisa membuat kalian __**bangga**_

_Tapi, asalkan kalian tau_

_Aku hanyalah __**manusia biasa**_

_Yang tak luput dari __**kesalahan**_

_Tak ada manusia yang __**sempurna **__di dunia ini_

_Aku tau __**keberadaanku**__ ini tak pernah diharapkan_

_Tapi, kenapa aku tetap __**dilahirkan **__ke dunia ini?_

_Keberadaanku tak pernah __**diharapkan **__oleh siapa pun kan?_

_Dari aku menginjak bangku SD_

_Hingga sekarang yang sudah menginjak SMA dan sudah lulus_

_Aku tak pernah membuat orang tuaku __**bangga**_

_Bagaimana tidak, aku tak pernah mendapatkan __**ranking **__di sekolah_

_Jangankan mendapat __**peringkat**__ pertama, kedua atau ketiga_

_Masuk __**sepuluh besar**__ pun tidak_

_Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya pada __**diriku **__sendiri_

_Kenapa aku tak __**menghilang **__saja dari dunia ini?_

_Aku sudah __**lelah **__menghadapi ini semua_

_Ingin rasanya aku __**menghentikan **__ini semua_

_Tapi, apa daya?_

_Aku tak bisa __**melakukan **__apa-apa_

_Selain __**diam **__dan terus __**menangis**_

_Cairan bening terus mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku_

_Membasahi kedua pipiku_

_Hey, __**bodoh**_

_Kenapa kau __**menangis**__?_

_Bukannya sudah kau bilang kau tak ingin menjadi gadis yang __**cengeng **__lagi?_

-o-o-o-

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangisannya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Cairan bening terus mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya, dadanya juga terasa sakit dan sesak. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia melempar buku _diary_ yang ada di depannya itu kesembarang arah. Hingga lembaran-lembaran dari _diary_nya itu berterbangan ke segala arah.

"Kenapa... Kenapa aku **dilahirkan **ke dunia ini?"

"Tak ada yang mengharapkan **keberadaanku** kan?"

"Tak ada yang **peduli **sedikit pun padaku kan?"

"Kenapa aku tak **menghilang **saja?"

"Kenapa... Kenapa... KENAPA?!"

"Aku **lelah **menghadapi ini semua!"

"AKU INGIN **PERGI**!"

Gadis itu berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa, mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada di pikirannya. Belum puas dia melampiaskan amarahnya, dia pun melempar barang-barang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tak peduli dengan suara yang dihasilkan barang-barang yang membentur lantai itu cukup berisik, bahkan bisa membangunkan anggota keluarganya yang sedang tidur saking berisiknya.

Keadaan kamarnya sudah seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Gadis itu berdiri mematung melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya sambil terus sesenggukan. Dilihatnya bayangan dirinya sendiri yang ada di cermin. Kondisinya sama kacaunya seperti pikirannya saat ini. Dilihatnya lagi bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan seksama, matanya sembap dan surai hijaunya berantakan. Teringat dengan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya begitu **sakit**, gadis itu pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu langsung memukul (Lia: Aduh kurang tepat pemilihan katanya -_-) cermin yang ada di depannya hingga retak. Darah segar mengalir dari tangannya hingga menetes ke lantai.

'Lumayan sakit ya. Tapi ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku bila dibandingkan dengan hatiku yang teramat sangat sakit.' gumam gadis itu.

Dia tak peduli dengan luka di tangannya yang diakibatkan perbuatannya memukul cermin hingga retak. Karena...

_Luka fisik itu walaupun __**sakit **__lama-lama pasti akan sembuh_

_Beda jauh dengan __**luka**__ di hati_

_Walaupun diobati, pasti akan tetap __**membekas **__sampai kapan pun_

**TAMAT**

Lia: Haah, pendek ya? Gapapa lah, cuma ingin numpahin (?) rasa galau Lia kedalam tulisan kok. Buat yang nunggu BCRWV ditunggu aja ya, Lia akhir-akhir ini lagi gak ada mood untuk nulis fic. Yaa, kalian tau lah~ Ya udah, kalau gitu...

**Maukah readers tercinta mereview fic sampahku ini?**


End file.
